Titik Lemah
by Aratte
Summary: "Titan punya dua kelemahan; ditebas di tengkuk, dan ditusuk dari bawah." Lelucon Reiner populer di kalangan angkatan 104 dan akhirnya sampai ke telinga Hanji Zoe—tidak lucu lagi. Oh ya, kebetulan Kapten Levi sedang giat mengasah dan berlatih tusuk pedang...


**"Titan punya dua kelemahan; ditebas di tengkuk, dan ditusuk dari bawah." Lelucon Reiner populer di kalangan angkatan 104 dan akhirnya sampai ke telinga Hanji Zoe—tidak lucu lagi. Oh ya, kebetulan Kapten Levi sedang giat mengasah dan berlatih tusuk pedang...**

**Warnings: Ini sains, bukan mesum**

**Rate M for something.**

**Disc: SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take no profit.**

* * *

Berkacamata tebal dengan tumpukan berkas di tangan, Hanji Zoe berdiri di bawah lampu kerosin yang bergoyang.

"Musuh atau tidaknya dia itu, Reiner seorang jenius," celetuk Hanji, "Sangat jenius."

Bayangan lampu berayun jatuh ke wajah pucat malang di kursi. Eren Jaeger mandi keringat dingin.

Siluet kekar setinggi 160 senti melangkah bedegap tap tap tap. Kapten Levi masuk ruangan dengan tangan menyilang perkasa. "Jadi, kacamata busuk, apa yang harus kulakukan."

Liur Hanji sudah menggenangi meja. "Eksperimen, Levi. Eksperimen."

Biji mata Eren bergerak-gerak. "Kumohon jangan tusuk bokongku. Jangan."

"Tidak akan terasa, nak."

"Terasa!"

"Kita punya kapten berpedang panjang. Levi sangat ahli dengan pedangnya."

Eren berurai air mata. "Tidak!"

"Cih, merepotkan. Kubereskan kau dengan cepat, nak," tukas Levi. "Sakit sedikit saja."

"Ti-Tidak!"

"Eren, ini penelitian yang amat sangat penting. Demi kemanusiaan. Demi kita semua," bujuk Hanji.

"Cukup mengangkang atau menungging," instruksi Levi.

"Kau lihat rata-rata titan punya bokong tebal berisi? Tidak punya alat kelamin, tapi punya liang anal. Ini semacam kunci pemecahan untuk membuka tabir misteri seksualitas raksasa."

"Aku tinggal menyodok keluar masuk beberapa kali."

"—Titan adalah hasil mutasi manusia, berasal dari manusia. Menurutmu mengapa setelah transformasi mereka hilang akal dan alat vital? Kita harus menilik fakta bahwa reproduksi dan seks adalah apa yang menciptakan manusia. Jadi apakah yang menciptakan titan yang tadinya manusia? Dan hampir tidak ada titan wanita, Kau tahu? Padahal seyogianya makhluk hidup tergolong betina dan jantan. Jika tidak terjadi pembuahan, maka tidak mungkin meneruskan keturunan."

"Gerakkan pinggulmu untuk mempermudah, nanti akan muncrat di dalam. Kau tahan saja."

"—Maksud Levi adalah kau akan merasa sakit sedikit, tapi jangan takut."

"Kusundul dengan jari tengah untuk mencari letak titik lemahmu. Setelah itu kutusukkan pedangku."

"—Dan kenapa mereka hanya memakan manusia, tidak hewan atau tumbuhan? Apakah memakan manusia adalah cara mereka bersetubuh?"

"Kau boleh pakai mulut atasmu terlebih dahulu untuk membuat becek pedangku."

Hanji tersengal liar penuh nafsu, menggebrak meja. "Dan yang membenarkan hipotesis titik lemah di bokong adalah: mereka tidak punya saluran pencernaan yang berfungsi sebagaimana manusia. Setelah mengunyah dan menelan, lambung mereka menampung jeroan untuk kemudian ditumpahkan dengan bentuk bola muntahan. Mereka tidak melakukan ekskresi, lalu untuk apa lubang dubur mereka?"

Levi mengangguk mafhum. "Kemungkinan dibuat untuk dimasuki dan disodok pedang."

"Dan di sini kita punya manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi titan! Apakah tubuhnya memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan titan biasa? Apakah alat vital di tubuh manusianya hanya sekedar hiasan? Apakah sebagai manusia, tengkuk dan liang analnya adalah titik lemah? Mungkin saja bisa hamil! Menjadi induk semang untuk melahirkan titan-titan sekali bertelur! Mungkin ada beberapa manusia yang dimakan untuk dikeluarkan kembali dalam wujud baru. Ini disebut melahirkan, kan?"

"Perkawinan manusia dengan titan. Tentu saja menjelaskan kenapa titan berwujud fisik manusia."

"—Benar, maksud Levi adalah jangan lupakan fakta Ymir berasal dari titan biasa yang menelan titan _shifter_ sehingga ia dapat berubah wujud kembali menjadi manusia. Aku jadi berpikir apa bedanya titan _shifter_ dengan titan biasa. Kenapa _shifter_ tidak bisa melebur sepenuhnya dengan tubuh titannya? Reiner dan lainnya ingin memakan Eren, atau mungkin harus kubilang menyetubuhi Eren, supaya Eren bisa bersatu dengan mereka dan mereka dapat menyerap kekuatannya. Kalau dengan cara dimakan lewat mulut nanti hanya akan dimuntahkan lagi, mungkin saja ada metode penyatuan lain. Membuat manusia melebur bersama mereka, itulah persetubuhan titan."

"Tubuh manusia atau titan sama-sama berlubang. Pedangku bisa menjangkau semuanya. Tapi lebih mudah menggagahi versi manusia."

"Haha! Ya—Sebentar, Levi, kau paham kan eksperimen apa yang harus dilakukan," tanya Hanji.

Levi bermuka teflon. "Paham."

"Oke. Kau pun paham kan, Eren? Sekarang kau harus—Oi, Eren?"

Eren pingsan mengeluarkan buih dari mulutnya.

End

* * *

Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin.

I am sorry, Eren.


End file.
